Marshall Lee x PB
by TeamJohnlock90
Summary: When Finn ditches Princess Bubblegum for the millionth time for Flame Princess, Marshall Lee swoops down to save the night.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess looked at her watch and sighed.

"He isn't coming."

She jumped up and turned around to see the hovering handsome boy.

"M-Marshall… I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

The princess turned around to hide her blushing face, knowing he would tease her. "He's with Flame Princess."

He poked her in the back of the head a few times to make sure she was paying attention. When she didn't respond he floated above her in circles sighing,

"Yep, saw those two loooovers hanging out…walking together… you know… hand in hand."

The Princess waved her hand shooing him away,

"Finn promised he would come! We had plans today…"

Her voice faded from confidence. She knew she had lost him to the Flame Princess, but she never thought it would come to this. She never expected their relationship would end the friendship she once shared with the human boy. She sunk back to the ground and buried her face in her knees. The vampire boy slowly landed and scratched his head unsure of what to say. Sure he liked to tease everyone, but he hadn't realized the sensitivity of the subject. He kicked some small rocks and sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"hey… look um… "

he swung around his guitar and began to play,

"You say he's your best friend, but ditches you for some other girl. They're always so lovey dovey, it kinda makes me wana hurl… But truthfully you deserve so much better, and maybe you should love somebody else. Someone whos funny, brave and handsome, someone like… Myself! You have such pretty pink hair and I guess a kind smile? Um I hope this song cheers you up, cuz this is kinda taking a while…"

The princess began to shake with laughter and looked up to Marshall Lee,

" Thank You Marshall.."

he floated down closer and whipped away her tear. He sat down next to the her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"uh…" he coughed and looked away, "don't tell anyone about this."

The princess chuckled and kissed his cheek, "promise." He blushed and floated into the air,

"I uh… I have to go, somewhere. Check ya later PB."

He flew away, a visible blush still tinted his cheeks. Princess Bubblegum smiled to herself,

"someone like him huh?"

She grabbed the small picnic basket and walked back to the Castle and smiled at the thought of her and Marshall Lee together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, as PB packed a small backpack and pulled on her boots, Finn burst through the door,

"Hey Princess, sorry about last night! Flame Princess invited me to go for a walk and I totally spaced it."

"its fine."

She pulled on a small jacket and began to leave the room.

"so, uh, you're not mad?"

"no, Finn… not at all."

Finn scratched his head confused, he was sure she would be mad.

"well, cool then! So where we going today?"

PB spun around at the door, looked back at him, and laughed,

"Oh no , no, no Finn, Im going to see a _very_ special friend. You can't come. Sorry."

She ran out the door and called back,

"bye Finn!"

Jake walked around the corner,

"Hey man, whats up? You look kind of blue and wheres PB? Oh, let me guess, shes all mad because you ditched her."

Finn sat down on the step and looked around confused,

"no… she said it was cool… He does she have a friend that's _very_ special and that we don't know?"

"uhh, nope."

"strange, you know somethings up wither her. First she didn't get mad when I forgot to come last night, then she put on some strange camping clothes, and _theeen_ she claimed she was going to see a special friend and I couldn't come."

"hmmm,"

Finn jumped up,

"oh, oh! We should follow her and see whats up!"

"I don't know dude… maybe she just wants to be left alone."

"Think about it! Maaaybe she was being forced by the Ice King to leave home or maybe shes in some serious danger and that was her trying to protect us!"

Finns eyes grew huge and teary, "such a brave girl, Hold on PB! We're coming to save you!"

Jake smacked his face, it was hard being the voice of reason sometimes. The two began to walk in the direction of the princess, careful to remain unseen. Princess Bubblegum looked down at her watch,

"hmm, ok so at this rate I should get there right around sunset."

She giggled to herself and pressed on, the hike would be a long one, but she knew no matter what she wanted show her appreciation to Marshall Lee.


End file.
